1940 A love that might last forever
by joshluver4ever
Summary: What happenes when a witch misplaces a timeball and a teen gets her hands on it? What if the teenager is sent back 64 years to WW2 & Pearl Harbor? Will she stay with the man she has fallen in love with or will she return home? Please R&R!
1. Talkin to a WItch

Your reading my fan fic. DUH! I just had to say that sorry. But anyway, I hope you like it and please R&R. Every review will be appreciated considering this is my first fan fic. Thanks.  
  
Here it is...  
  
Ashley and her friends are at the mall checking out a voodoo store. Their the most popular girls in school, and everyone envies them. There's a witch sitting in the corner rocking back and forth in a rocking chair holding a time ball. Ashley walks over to her with curiosity, " Hi ma'am. I was just wondering what it is that you have in your hand?" The witch is still rocking while Ashley says this then stops as if to say something. "This ball here is a time ball. If in the wrong hands it will be very dangerous. I must watch over this ball." Ashley still streaming with curiosity asks, "Well can I buy this time ball?" The witch eyes her carefully holding the ball tight in her fragile hands. "This ball is not for sale." Ashley wanting that ball so badly so she can go back in time to see what history was really like thinks for a minute before saying something. As she thinks her friends also come over with curiosity. "Well," Ashley says. "can I help you watch over it?" The witch motions Ashley to lean in so she can whisper something in her ear. Ashley leans forward and the which whispers, "This ball holds great power. In the wrong hands the future can be changed and history can and probably will be changed forever." Ashley stands straight again thinking about the ball desperatly wanting to go back in time to see WW2 or Pearl Harbor. Ashley finally says something, "Well, you can trust me I swear." The witch, a lock of grey hair falling in her face thinks for a moment and finally says one word to make Ashley walk away, "No." 


	2. Stealing the Ball

Ashley and her friends walk away from the witch. Ashley walks over to some voodoo dolls and thinks intently. "What's up Ash? You havn't thought this hard since yesterday in class," says her best friend Stacy. Everyone around them giggles including Ashley and Stacy. Ashley still thinking while cradling one of the dolls says quietly, "I got to get the time ball. I have to go back in time." Her friends look at her strangly as if she just said the worst thing ever. "I thought you didn't believe in witch craft, Ashley," says her other friend Amy. Ashley ignores them and looks back over at the witch who is no longer there. Ashley also remembers that when she was talking to the witch her eyes were an icy blue and that she didn't look straight at her. "She must have been blind." Once again her friends look at her indifferently. "What are you talking about, Ash?" says Stacy. "The witch she must be blind. When I talked to her she never looked directly at me." Ashley starts to walk back over to the rocking chair that's sitting beside a table with the time ball on it. "I'm stealing that ball."  
  
Her friends all smile and are kind of panicked but don't show it. Ashley finds another ball of the same material and replaces it with the time ball. "Okay lets go," Ashley whispers as she walks past all of them. Everyone follows her and they act casual as they walk out of the store. "That was easier than I though," says Ashley smiling as they walk through the mall with the ball in hand. They get out to Amber's car and get it. Everyone says at once, "What is it?" Ashley smiles and says, "Would you guys chill out and let me breath?" They all laugh and Ashley starts to speak.  
  
"It's a time ball. It can send you forward in time, or it can send you back in time. Me personally I would LOVE to go back in time. Maybe see some really cute guys that were pilots in war, unlike the ones we have now." They all laugh. "Well can we go back in time with you," says Amber excitedly as they drive to Ashley's house. Ashley thinks for a moment, "Sure I don't see why not, and who cares if we change history at least everyone will remember learning what we changed." They all think about and realize she's right. "Well let's get to your place and try it out." 


	3. Getting Ready to Go

Thanks everyone for your reviews. Hope you continue reading. Glad you enjoyed. Thanks for the advice Amy. TTFNashley PS! I'm changing the name so it will make more sense.  
  
As soon as they get to Ashley's place they all hurry up and file out of the car.  
  
"Hurry and let us inside Ashley we want to see what it does!" says Tabitha in an excited voice.  
  
Ashley herself wants to find out what it does as badly as the rest of them. She fumbles with the keys because she's so excited, and she fumbles with opening the door. Everyone is waiting with anticipation. Ashley opens the door and is shoved inside because everyone is pushing her.  
  
They walk through the house and up the stairs to Ashley's room. They all sit on the floor in a circle, the time ball in the middle.  
  
"Somebody should do something. Like, maybe touch it," Amy say says they all look at it.  
  
As Ashley eyes it with anticipation she comments, "I'll go first maybe there's a switch or something."  
  
Everybody agrees with her and as Ashley picks it up she sees a screen with numbers below it.  
  
"I think we should put the era we want to go to. Like, I want to go to 1940's." As Ashley says this she puts in the year 1940 in the screen so it know she wants to start in 1940 but not sure where she wants it to end. As she does this a big, bright light comes shining out.  
  
"What is it?" says Stacy look at it confused.  
  
"I'm not sure, but whatever it is its probably going to take us where we want to go." As Ashley says this she sets the ball down in the middle of the circle and the light extends covering them all. 


End file.
